The second time
by Kunai
Summary: {NejiXSaku}What is going on between Sakura and Neji?And what will Sasuke and Naruto think?
1. Under the moon

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*  
  
This is my first Naruto fanfic.  
  
And this is a Saku X Neji fanfic!^.^  
  
I was in a hurry while i wrote this just that you know eee..  
  
And it kind a sucks -.-'  
  
[inner sakura]  
  
`others thoughts´  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
It was morning,and a certain pink haired girl was training in the forest alone."geez..I'm so weak!thats probably why i can't go to that A-rank mission."she hit the tree in front of her.After two hours the pink haired ninja was exhausted by all the training "I think...I'm going ..to" and then she fainted and fell to the ground.After twenty minutes two boys  
  
came towards Sakura a raven haired boy and a blond boy,the blond boy was shocked and ran up to her "SAKURA-CHAN!!"he cried.[WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM]sakura's inner self shouted."Naruto your so noisy!"she said and got up from the ground.She felt ill,and then naruto jumped on Sakura so she fell backwards "Sakura-chan it's good that you weren't de-"She hit him on the head.Sasuke just stood there and was kind a annoyed."Naruto no baka!don't you ever do that again!"she cried."but Sakura-chan" he was cut off by Sakuras glare.As she walked out of the forest,Naruto jumped up and down "what is wrong with her!?"Sasuke glanced at Naruto "what?"Naruto said and glanced back.Sasuke just walked away,Naruto was running after Sasuke "HEY sasuke!where are you going?"And he now was beside Sasuke.Sasuke said "It's none of your bussines."Then Naruto stopped and said "Fine!",  
  
and walked away.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura was now home and lay on her bed watching out of the window beside her.  
  
"Aaah...I'm hungry,i'll go and check what food it is."She said as she stood up and started to walk downstairs.She then was in the kitchen and looked in the oven."just some fish..Maybe i'll just eat that tonight,and then i'll go out for some fresh air."She took the fish out of the oven and placed it on the table and ate in silence.Sakura got up from the   
  
chair and left out side.Her parents wasn't home they where on a mission,she felt alone.She then saw a black haired boy on a hill standing under the moon light.She sneakd behind the tree's and was now close,she lookd at his face and saw that it was Neji [Wow his kind a cute!]"No,he's not..or.noo..yes..maybe"She said almost like a whisper.Neji felt the chakara and then turned around to see Sakura behind a tree with her head popping out,she blushed [Damn he saw me!]."You don't have to hide,i already know your there....Haruno"   
  
He said with a smirk,and turned towards the moon again.  
  
She then took two steps to the side and was still near the tree,"What brings you here?"Neji said without  
  
turning around."Ah..em..err..I was just walking around..and then i saw you."Sakura said with her hands together behind her,"..hn.." he said and as she blinked he was gone,she was confused."Well..I'm quite tired i'll just go home."She then walked home to see a dog running "huh?Akamaru?" she looked at the dog beside her and she kneelt."what arer you doing out here?"she said with a smile on her face,Akamaru barked as a running Kiba came."there you are!" he said as he saw Sakura beside Akamaru he raised an eyebrown and asked confused "what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kiba said.Sakura stood up "Well..i was just going to head home but then i saw Akamaru." she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Anyways.."she said "I'll have to go home before i fall asleep here." "That's a quite good idea.."Kiba said.  
  
Sakura turned around and started to walk towards her house.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"Finally,i'm home." she said with a lazy face,as she locked the door she got upstairs and throw her self on her bed,as she fell asleep.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Today was the day when Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi was going to that A-rank mission.  
  
She lie in bed and looking up to see the ceiling.She got up from the bed and took out her pink dress(the one she always wears *-*)and get dressed,then she walked downstairs and looked her in the mirror as she brushed her hair.She ate breakfast and then wen't outside,to see a blond haired girl "Hello forhead-girl!"she said with a grin "what do you wan't Ino-pig?" she raised an eyebrown in respond.  
  
"well you see i was kind a thinking,how about going out for a walk?"Ino said with a smile,"sure.."Sakura  
  
said.And the two ninjas walked along the street,they saw Hinata sitting on a bench alone.Sakura walked towards Hinata and said "what are you doing here alone?" she looked on Hinata."I-I was just..sitting here.."Hinata said with a sad face,"Hinata,do you want to join us?"Sakura said with a smile."S-sure.."Hinata said and stood up,then a blond women came "Ino,you need to go to the flower shop.Because i'm going home i don't feel well."Ino's mother said with a faint smile."sure mom,i'll be right there."Ino walked her mother home as she waved back to Hinata and Sakura "See you guys!".Sakura waved her hand back at her.Sakura turned around to Hinata "Hinata,i'm going to show you a beautiful place."Sakura said with a smile,"o-ok.." Hinata said with her head up.They walked in five minutes as they were infront of a meadow with sakura tree's and flower's,Hinata's eyes widen in surprice "Isn't it beautiful?"Sakura said and smiled "Y-yes Sakura-san,i-its very beautiful."Hinata said with a soft smile.  
  
They sat on the grass "I come here often,when i'm sad it clears my mind."She said as she closed her eyes and smiled,as the wind blew so that her silky hair blew back,Hinata closed her eyes too."This r-really clears your mind."Hinata said softly,Sakura nodded "Do you have anyone you like?"she said as she turned her head towards Hinata.Hinata blushed and said "y-y-yes...." Sakura smiled "You don't have to tell who it is if you don't wan't to,but just that you know if you wan't to keep it a secret i'll keep it"Sakura said with her hands together and smiled."You promise?"Hinata looked at Sakura "I promies" she said with a warm smile,Hinata smiled back,Hinata took a deep breath "i-its N-Naruto-kun.." She said blushing furiously."I knew it.I can see the look's you give to him and your always blushing around him."Sakura said with a smile,"I-I...guess so.."Hinata said.  
  
"Some day he will fall inlove with you,you know that Hinata?"Sakura said whit a grin."a-ah..." Hinata said with her head down,and then she turned her head towards Sakura "Do you have some one you l-like?"said the black haired girl.Sakura looked at Hinata then she turned gaze on a flower in front of her.  
  
"I..don't know anymore..I liked Sasuke but he doesn't care about me.."[HELL NO!that bastard.]Sakura's inner self said with her fists hitting the air."I'm sure you will find some one t-that you like."She said smiling softly at Sakura,"Thank you,Hinata."She said as she smiled back at her friend.  
  
Sakura's stomach was screaming for food,her stomach felt empty."A-are you hungry,Sakura-san?"Hinata said looking at Sakura,"Aaah..I'm kind a hungry .."Sakura said with a sweatdrop."I-if you wan't to you can eat at my home."Hinata said with a faint smile."Well..if thats ok with you.."Sakura said.  
  
"Ofcourse,Sakura-san" Hinata said,"You know what Hinata?" Sakura said with a grin."W-what?"Hinata said looking at sakura confused,Sakura took Hinatas hand and pulled out a pearl bracelet and slid it to her wrist "W-what is this?"Hinata said looking more confused."It's a friendship bracelet."She said smiling at Hinata.  
  
"Thank you,Sakura-san it's very beautiful."Hinata said smiling at Sakura,the bracelet had white pearls one of them had a shining silver pearl.Sakura nodded and pulled out another bracelet "This one is for me.Now both have a friendship bracelet ne?"She said smiling at Hinata,"Y-yes..I've never had a friend before..I'm really happy."Hinata said with a heart warming smile.  
  
"Well now you have and i'm sure you and Ino will get along to!"She said with a grin."Let's go Hinata."She said while standing up,Hinata nodded as they walked home to Hinata.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"Here we are.."In front of a big gate."Wow..this is really big."Sakura said as she was still looking at the gate.And then the gate opened and "Come on in,Sakura-san"Hinata said smiling,Sakura walked beside Hinata and looking around with her eyes to see a beautiful garden and,was cut off by a black haired ninja,she knew who it was Neji.He looked back at her with a glare and she turned her head quickly  
  
[Why was i looking at Neji!?]She then saw Hinatas mother and father standing in the door opening.As they got close Sakura greet them "Hello,mr and mrs Hyuga,my name is Haruno Sakura."She said and bowed with a smile."Nice too meet you Sakura"The women smiled at her,mr.Hyuga nodded.  
  
"I think my mother likes you S-Sakura-san"Hinata said with a smile as they where walking towards Hinata's room."How do you know?"Sakura said raising an eyebrown in respond,"Well..You can see the smile she just gave you."Hinata said looking at sakura."oh..Is that so."Sakura said with a faint smile.  
  
Now they were in front of Hinata's room as Hinata opened the door and stepped in "come in Sakura-san."Hinata said,as Sakura entered the room she began to look around "Pretty room you have here Hinata."Sakura said with a smile,Hinata blushed "Y-you think so?"SHe said with a smal smile on her face.  
  
"Of course!"She said.  
  
They heard a knock on the door as it opened "The dinner is ready girls."Mrs.Hyuga said with a smile,both girls headed to the balcony as they saw a long black table,there was other Hyuga's  
  
sitting there she was kind a nervous not to make a fool of herself.  
  
"You don't have to b-be nervous,you can sit next to me."Hinata said with a whisper,Sakura nodded as both of them sat down,as all of them were there sitting they said a few things and began to eat.Sakura saw Neji across,as he looked back at her,she turned to her food and began to think`Why am i always looking at him?´[He's handsome can't you see that!]her inner self told her `Shut up..´  
  
She told to her inner self.Hinata's mother saw the bracelet on Hinata's wrist and Sakura's wrist,she didn't know what it was "What kind a bracelet is that?"Mrs.Hyuga said with a smile.Sakura looked at her "It's a friendship bracelet."She said,"Oh..I see,it's very beautiful"She said with another of her soft smiles.  
  
Sakura smiled back at Mrs.Hyuga .When all was done eating and wen't to training apart from Hinata and Neji,Neji sat on the couch with arms crossed doing nothing.  
  
"Mrs.Hyuga do you need help with the dishes?"Sakura said,"Yes,please ,and you can call me Kaede."Kaede said with a smile."ok,Kaede."Sakura said and smiled back to her,Neji was looking at them with a rising eyebrown."I'll help you to mother."Hinata said,Kaede was smiling.And after ten minutes they were finished and Sakura remember that her parents were coming home today "Hinata,I have to go home now because my parents is coming home today from their mission."She said looking at Hinata,"Ok,I'll see you tomorrow?"Hinata said while looking at Sakura."Sure Hinata!See you then,bye Hinata and Kaede."the pink haired girl said "Bye sakura-san." She said waving her hand,same did her mother smiling.  
  
She then was heading home."I really like that girl."Kaede said with a smile,"Aaah..She's so nice to me to."She looked at her bracelet and smiled.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"Mom dad,I'm home!"She said happily,but she didn't see anyone "Mom...dad?".She saw a note on the table...  
  
Dear Sakura  
  
We won't come home until  
  
next week,im very sorry honey.  
  
Take care of your self   
  
Love//Mom and dad  
  
Sakura sighed deeply,"please,come home safe."She said with tears in her eyes,but she didn't cry because she doens't wan't to be weak anymore.She walked outside to the meadow and saw some  
  
one sitting there `Neji..what is he doing here?´ she thought.She walked up to Neji and sat down next to him but not so close,she looked at him and said "What are you doing here?"."What..Are you saying that i can't be here,i'ts a free village you know."He said with a smirk [Do you think you smart!!!I'll kick your ass!!]She glared at him and turned her head towards "I didn't say that.."Sakura said.  
  
"..Hnn..."The black haired ninja said with his eyes closed with an evil smile.  
  
"So..What are you doing here?"She said not looking at him,"None of your bussines."He said standing and walking towards the sakura tree and lean towards the tree.[GAARH!WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!]  
  
She glared at Neji as he glared back at her.Silence had took over about 12 minutes and no one spoke,Sakura looked at Neji who was leaning towards the tree and crossing his arms "What..do you wan't something?"Neji said as he shoot a glance at Sakura."N-no.." She said looking up at the moon,  
  
"Then stop looking at me it's annoying."He said with a cruel voice.[WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?]"Well EXCUSE me your highness!"She said hitting a fist on the ground,and glared at him."..Hnn..You wan't to fight or what?"He said smirking evily.[I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!]`He's much stronger than me but..what the heck!´ She stood up and her hands became to fists "You think i'm afraid of you?!"She said  
  
smirking at him,"I can see that you don't wan't to fight ..But if you wan't then hit me...if you can."He then looked at her with he's white silver eyes and let out a evil smile.  
  
She was so angry now and HE had made her,She took out a kunai running towards Neji and throw  
  
it but Neji catch the kunai between his fingers and throw it on Sakura it almost hit her arm as she looked at Neji.Neji then ran towards Sakura,Sakura couldn't see it was to fast as she felt something   
  
behind her "couldn't see me eh?" he said smirking.She turned fast around but it was to slow to stab him with her other kunai en her hand.`Damn!´ she thought ,[IM NOT WEAK!HELL NO!]her inner self cheered.  
  
She made a seal with her hand "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"4 Sakura's appeard,`Thanks for teaching be kage bunshin Naruto´She then smirked."Kage bunshin eh?"Neji said,two shadow copies ran towards  
  
Neji and two others on righ and the other one on left,they attacked Neji but he hit them so they became to smoke.`Damn where is the real one´ thought Neji as something fell from above on him  
  
and he laid on the ground with Sakura sitting on his stomach with a kunai en her hand.  
  
Pressing it towards Neji's neck "I won!"She said smirking,"Not yet.."Said Neji smirking,he snatched the kunai she was holding and took her arm,and now she laid on the ground on her stomach "Damn!"she said,Neji sat on her back.(You know coops does that ^.~).He pressed the kunai towards her neck now and moved his lips towards her ear, "Now Haruno who won?"He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I won..I got you down first."She said while laughing,"You really are stubborn."He said and got off her.  
  
She stood up and turned to face Neji "Like your not."She said while she poke a finger at hes chest smirking."Well,im going home i'm quite tired."She said not looking at him,and walked away just to see that Neji was looking at her "You lost to me,Neji!" She said happily and turned around and ran home.  
  
"Yeah right.."He said smirking.   
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
I don't know if i'm going to do a chapter two but if you ppl like it  
  
then tell me!Review!^.^ 


	2. Someone close

Here you have chapter two XD.  
  
And i don't have mutch to say really...But nevermind!  
  
[inner Sakura]  
  
`others thoughts´  
  
'flash back'  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura walked home from the fight with Neji she was tired ,she just wanted to go home and sleep.  
  
As she came home she went upstairs and lie on her bed and falling asleep.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
The sun shone through Sakura's window and the light then hit her face as she began to stir,  
  
"Morning already?.."She frowned as she went downstairs and making some breakfast.  
  
The food was now finished,she put it on the table and sat down on her chair and   
  
yawned.She ate as she was looking through the window to see some birds sitting on a tree  
  
and chirp.  
  
Sakura then finished eating her food,and stood up.Sakura have nothing to do she walked to the  
  
couch and sat there about 5 minutes in silence when a knock on the door was heard,  
  
she walked to the door and opened it to see a short black haired girl.  
  
"Goodmorning,Sakura-san"Hinata said with a smile, "Goodmorning,Hinata" Sakura said smiling back at Hinata."Sakura-san,would you like to take a walk?"Hinata said while playing with her fingers.  
  
"Sure Hinata,I actually didn't have anything other to do."She said as she put on her shoes and walked out."Sakura-san..."Hinata said with a soft voice,  
  
"Yes Hinata?"Sakura said looking at Hinata,"Do you know w-when Naruto-kun will come home?"  
  
Hinata said blushing "I think they will come tomorrow...Why?"Sakura said raising an eyebrown at Hinata."A-ah..I just wanted to know."Hinata said still blushing,Sakura smiled at her as they walked to a hill,Sakura lie down on the ground while Hinata was sitting beside her.Sakura thought about her parents `are they alright?were are they..?´she was deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear a voice calling her name.  
  
"Sakura-san?.."Hinata said with a worry face as Sakura came back to reality "Oh..Sorry Hinata."She said closing her eyes."Are you alright?Sakura-san?"Hinata said looking at Sakura who had a sad face "I'm...alright.."She said opening her eyes looking up at the clouds."Sakura-san..Your not alright i can see that please tell me what is wrong.."Hinata said still looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura sat up and wraped her arm's around her leg's,and her head on her knee "My parent's never came..yesterday."She said looking sad."I'm sorry."Hinata said "No you don't have to be sorry,it's not your fault."She said,when a leaf blow right infront of her and landed on her right hand.Hinata looked at   
  
Sakura as the pink haired girl took the leaf in her hand and let the wind blow it away,"Don't be sad Sakura-san they will come back."Hinata said to cheer her up "I guess your right.."Sakura said,"Sakura-san why don't you sleep over in the main house?"Hinata said with a soft smile."Yeah..that will maybe   
  
clear my thoughts."Sakura said as she forced a smile on her face,"I think we should go and meet Ino."Sakura said "Sure,Sakura-san"Hinata smiled.They walked down the hill and to the flower shop to check if Ino was there,they saw Ino's mother in the store "Excuse me.."Sakura said as the woman looked back to see the pink haired girl "Yes ,Sakura?"the blond said with a smile.  
  
"Do you know where Ino is?"Sakura said looking at the woman "Yes,I'll bring her."She said turning around to find Ino,"Ino!Sakura and another girl is here!"She yelled.As Ino came running towards them   
  
"Hello guys!"She said with a big smile,Ino turned around to her mother "I'm off!" As she ran out grabbing Sakura's and Hinata's arm.  
  
As they were outside,they walked to a store with clothes "Why don't we go in here and look at some clothes?"the blond girl said "I don't have any money on me."Sakura said as Hinata nodded."Who said we were going to BUY anything?"Ino said with a grin,"What are you saying we should steal!?"Sakura cried.  
  
"No no no,we are just going to try on some clothes."Ino said with a smile.  
  
"Well...It's alright with me,do you wan't to Hinata?"She looked at Hinata,Hinata nodded slowly.  
  
They were in the store and looking after some clothes to try on,but Hinata didn't know  
  
what to search for so she just stood there not doing anything.Sakura found a purple dress with a heart on the edge of the dress`This one would be perfect on Hinata!´ she thought,"Hinata come here for a second."She said smiling,Hinata walked to Sakura "Yes,Sakura-san?" She said.Sakura showed the   
  
dress to Hinata "Try this on,i'll show you where the change room is."As the pink haired girl shove her to the change room."B-but Sakura-san-"Hinata said but was cut off by Ino and Sakura saying "Your going to be so pretty!"They said togheter and smiled at Hinata.Hinata changed and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?"Said Ino "Y-yes."Hinata said shyly,"Come out here,we wan't to see how you look in it!"Sakura said smiling.Hinata walked out from the room as her friends smiled at her "That's so beautiful!"Sakura said smiling "Wow Hinata!" Ino said.Hinata was blushing "T-thank you.." she said with a smile.  
  
And changed back to her normal clothes.  
  
"Now it's your turn forehead-girl!"Ino said with a grin "Hinata come here,you and i are gonna choose clothes to Sakura."Hinata walked to Ino,and Ino whispered to Hinata.`What are they talking about?´  
  
Sakura thought as she watched them.Hinata and Ino was now looking for something to Sakura,Hinata walked back to Ino tapping her shoulder,Ino looked back to see Hinata with a Pink dress in her other hand "Perfect!"Ino said as they both walked back to Sakura.  
  
"Try this on.."Ino gave her the pink dress,Sakura walked to the change room,She got dressed and turned around to see herself in the mirror the pink dress reached her knee's,and it had pure pink lines  
  
around her neck and a sakura petal on her right shoulder.  
  
She walked out to her friends to show them "That's wonderful sakura!"Ino cried "It really is.."Hinata said with a smile."Thank you guys."Sakura said as she smiled towards them.  
  
Sakura changed back to her normal clothes,"Hey girls."Ino said waving her hand to them to come.  
  
"Yeah,what?"Sakura said looking at Ino,Ino didn't look at Sakura she had her gaze on something or someone.  
  
She was looking at Shikamaru who was sitting on a bench."I'm going to say something to you Sakura.."  
  
the blond girl said looking at her "I think i'm inlove with Shikamaru.."Ino said as her cheeks started to heat up.  
  
"I thought you where in love with Sasuke?"She said confused "Yeah i was but now..I'ts diffrent.."  
  
She said looking at Shikamaru sitting on the bench."Go to him."Sakura said smiling at Ino,"No,I'cant just leav you two.."She said looking down on the floor "It's ok with us Ino,just go and make your move!"Sakura said smiling,Hinata nodded at her and Smiled towards Ino.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Ino took a deep breath and walked out of the store and looked back at her friends,they smiled.  
  
She walked to Shikamaru "H-hello Shikamaru.."She said shyly,Shikamaru was kind a confused since  
  
he had never seen Ino that nervouse "Hello Ino."He said to her.  
  
Ino sat down next to him and took a deep breath "Shikamaru.."she said looking down at her hands,Shikamaru looked at Ino raising an eyebrown."You know..."She said still not looking at him  
  
"hmm?"He said "I have to admit something.."Ino said looking at Shikamaru,He nodded at her.  
  
"Iv'e started to like you more and more everyday.." She said looking at his beautiful brown eyes,Shikamaru looked into Ino's ocean blue eye's `Is she going to say ..´He thought.  
  
"I'm in love with you.."She said looking at his eyes.Her heart skipped a beat,  
  
"Ino.."Shikamaru said softly "actually i have to admit that i'm in love with you to."now Ino was blushing  
  
Shikamaru stroke her hair and smiled,Ino turned to face Shikamaru and gave him a warm hug as she smiled.   
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura and Hinata were still in the store as they saw the whole scene "She made it!"Sakura jumped in joy and hugged Hinata,Hinata hugged Sakura back and smiled."They are so cute togheter."Hinata said with her hands togheter and smiled,"yeah.."Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Well,I think we should leav them alone here and head home."Sakura said as they walked outside the store and to Sakura's house "Did you ask your parent's about me sleeping over in the main house?"  
  
Sakura said looking at Hinata "Yes,but my mom and dad are on a trip and will be back the day after tomorrow."She said."Ok then..I'll go pack my stuff" She said "Ok I'll just wait here"Hinata said,as Sakura   
  
turned around to go upstairs to her room,taking out her red bag from the wardrobe and taking her pinkred tanktop and her blue shorts.  
  
She went downstairs and took her keys and locked the door behind her "Let's go!"She said happily,Hinata nodded as she smiled.They came to the main house as a guard pulled a button to open the big gate.Hinata and Sakura walked in and then inside the house and heading to Hinata's room.  
  
"You can place your bag in that corner."Hinata said ,Sakura nodded and placed it there.  
  
Sakura turnde to look at Hinata "Is Neji here?.."She said "I don't know..why?"Hinata said almost raising an eyebrown "Just wondering.."She said.  
  
"Are you hungry Sakura-san?"Hinata asked "Yeah,kind a.."Sakura said.  
  
"I'll make some food."the black haired girl said "Ok,I'll go to the back yard to take some fresh air. "Sakura said smiling.Hinata turned around to walk to the kitchen.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura walked to the backyard and turned her gaze at the stars.Then she saw some one standing on the stonewalled gate she couldn't see who it was,she peered with her eyes to see if she could see better but no use.  
  
The figure jumped into the forest,`Who is that?´she thought to herself and ran out of the main house to the forest.  
  
She keept on running,she was in the middle of the forest and stopped to look around  
  
but no sign of the figure she saw."probably it was just an imagination."She said taking a deep breath and was just going to turn around and walk she heard a rustle in the bushes,she pulled out a kunai   
  
"Show your self you bastard!"she cried angrily.  
  
She heard a cruel laugh,Sakura tightened her fists "Long time no seen Sakura."the cold voice said  
  
and was now behind Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder,she shrieked...  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
The black haired girl heared someone screm `who was that?´ she thought and started to walk to the back yard "Sakura-san the din-" Hinata didn't see Sakura and began to think of that scream she heard   
  
one minute earlier,her eyes widened in shock "Sakura-san."she said and began to run out of the main house.  
  
`She's probably in the forest..´she thought for herself and began to run that direction to the forest.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Neji was looking out of his window `what is going on?´he thought and ran out of the house towards the forest.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Well...what do you people think of this chapter?  
  
I don't know what to think .   
  
but don't forget to REVIEW!^.^ 


	3. Letter of sorrow

[inner Sakura]  
  
`others thoughts´  
  
'flash back'  
  
Here is my other chapter hope you like it ^.^ enjoy!  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"You don't have to scream , I wasn't going to kill you ."He said with his normal voice and turned her around , her  
  
eyes was closed and she began to open her eyes and she saw a boy with flame red spiky hair with a plait on  
  
the back of his head , he had jade bright eyes , her eyes widened "Yuki?" she said "Yeah it's me ,glad to see me?" he  
  
said with a smirk.  
  
Sakura turned around and crossed her arms "No, don't you remember that you leaved me?" she said "Well, I do remember that but come on it was five years since then." He said crossing his arms. She turned around to look at Yuki "You think that five years is nothing?"  
  
Yuki turned his gaze to a tree beside him "Does it matter now? I thought you would be happy to see me.." He  
  
said turning his gaze towards the pink haired girl "I' am! But I don't want you to disappear again!" She said with a  
  
sad face.  
  
"I'm not going to disappear again you know I'm here to stay.. And had you forget our promise?" He said raising  
  
an eyebrown.She thought of the time when Yuki and her made a promise five years ago...  
  
=*Flash Back*= The flame red haired boy looked at Sakura 'I'm going to leav today Sakura.' Sakura's eyes widened 'what?! you can't just leave me!' she said with tears in her eyes 'I'm not leaving you just for a few years-' he was  
  
cut off by Sakura 'A few years!?'  
  
'Well, you know time goes fast.' He said with a smirk 'huh?' she took a deep breath. 'I have to go now.' He said walking away until 'WAIT!' the pink haired girl screamed and ran to him, 'How do i know that your not lying to me?' she said breathless. Yuki turned his gaze towards her  
  
'Do you trust me? 'he said looking at her with his jade eyes 'Yes ,I do .'She said and he smiled 'Let's make a promise.' He said, Sakura looked up at Yuki and nodded 'I will come back about 5 years after, and i  
  
Promise to come back no matter what' He said with a smile and she smiled back to him.  
  
'See you in five years Imouto .'He said and hugged her she hugged him back 'See you to niisan. 'and tears rolled  
  
down her cheeks and let go of her brother, she had a necklace with a silver sakura petal. Sakura took off the  
  
necklace around her neck, she reached out her hand to take his hand and put the necklace in his hands 'Just  
  
that you won't forget me..' She said with a sad face 'I wont. And don't you dare forget me.' He said with a smile 'I  
  
never will.' She said and smiled back.  
  
And then he left.  
  
=*End*=  
  
She looked up at him "Yes i remember that." She said with a soft smile "I still have the necklace you gave me" he  
  
said smiling and took out the necklace from his pocket.  
  
She glared at him "It's supposed to be around your neck not in you pocket." she said "Alright I'll put it on.." Yuki  
  
put the necklace around his neck "That looks much better, don't you think?" She said with a smile." Yeah...If i  
  
could see ,why don't you lend me a mirror?" He said laughing "That was not funny.." she said with a grin.  
  
He looked at her "Didn't you say that you would be taller than me five years ago?"he said with a smirk, 'I'm going to be taller than you!' she looked up at him, he was a head taller than her "Damn.." She said "Well you are much older than me.." She said "One year. . much?" he said raising an eye brown.  
  
"I take it back." She said looking at him "Your thirteen right?" He said "Yes i'am, and you are fourteen." she said  
  
with a lazy voice.  
  
Yuki sensed a chakar a nearby, somebody was coming closer "Someone is coming. "He said "That's Hinatas  
  
chakara, no need to hide." She said with a smile.  
  
Hinata saw Sakura and for the first time she almost screamed out "Sakura- chan! are you alright?"the black haired  
  
girl said as she ran towards Sakura and stopped when she saw the flame red haired boy "W-who is that?" said Hinata looking at Sakura "Oh.. This is my brother Yuki. "she said smiling at Hinata.  
  
She turned around to her brother "This is Hinata." She said "Hello." he said waving with his hand towards Hinata  
  
"H-hello."She said with a low voice.  
  
"How about going out of the forest?" Sakura said pointing in a direction "Well, I don't want to stay out here.."  
  
Yuki said crossing his arms, Hinata nodded and they walked out of the forest. `Who the heck is he? ´ Neji thought and jumped down from the tree.  
  
Neji didn't know what was going on he only saw when they were heading out of the forest.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"uh...Sakura"He said and stopped walking "Yes,Yuki?"She said turning around to face him "Where do we live?"he  
  
said with his arms behind his head,Sakura sighed "heh..I'll show you,just follow me."She said and turned around  
  
to walk."I'ts getting dark,I have to go home." Hinata said looking at Sakura "I accompany you."the pink haried  
  
girl said "No,I'll walk by myself,and it's not that long way home,bye!"Hinata said waving her hand "Bye Hinata!"  
  
Sakura waved back to her friend.  
  
"Well then lets go home!"She said with a smile on her face "Yeah.." Yuki said .  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Hinata walked through the forest and saw a figure standing infront of her "W-what are you doing here?"she  
  
said "I could ask you the same."He said glaring at her "I was just looking for Sakura that's all."she said looking  
  
down at the ground.  
  
"Really?"Neji said to Hinata and turned around to walk towards the main house,he didn't wan't to ask her about  
  
that boy he just saw. Because he didn't wan't to show that he was curious ."Are you coming or not?"He said not  
  
stopping "H-hai."She said and ran to the main house.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"Here we are!"Sakura said pointing at the house "..I hope it's better inside."he said and walked up to the front  
  
door. "Hey!what do you mean?!"She said running towards him "Never mind." He said with a smal smile. Sakura opened the door "come on in." she said taking her shoes off, Yuki took of he's shoes. "follow me I'm going to show you where your going to sleep." She said dragging him upstairs, and opened a door beside her own room "Here." She said looking at him "Who's room is this?" he said looking at Sakura.  
  
"This is your old room.."She said pointing at a picture of him ".." he walked towards the picture and took it,he  
  
looked at the picture there he was sitting on a rock crossing his arms." I'll go make some dinner." Sakura said  
  
walking away.  
  
Yuki put down the picture and sat on his bed ,`Is...Mom and dad here?´ He thought and looked back at the  
  
door, he stood up and began to walk down the stairs and walked into the kitchen "Is.."he said looking down to  
  
the floor.Sakura had her gaze on him "What is it?"She said with a sad smile.  
  
"Mom and dad..are they here?"He said leaning towards the door frame and crossing his arms,Sakura looked down with a sad face "No..they are on a mission and maybe they will come home soon."She said with a  
  
low voice.  
  
Sakura handed a bowl with rise to Yuki,He reached out his hands to take the bowl. He placed the bowl on the table and sat on his chair so did Sakura. Both ate in silence `What if they die on their mission?´ Sakura thought [Hey!they are not going to die!]her inner  
  
self tried to cheer her up,Sakura began to tremble and dropped one of her chopsticks,Yuki looked at her with  
  
worry in his eyes "What's wrong?" he said,Sakura burried her face with her hands "N-nothing." She said leaving  
  
the table,and running up to her room.  
  
`What is wrong with her?´He thought.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
`Damn! I'm so stupid ..´She thought and tightened her fists [Now Yuki probably thinks I'm weak!] Her inner self  
  
screamed in anger.  
  
Sakura leaned against the door,"I now they will come back but why a week?"She said to herself. She shook her head and began to think of her team mates `They didn't come back today so they will probably  
  
come back tomorrow ..´She thought.  
  
She lay on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
This morning Sakura was going to train,she dressed up in her normal pink dress and walked to the clock to  
  
see what time it was 6 am. She walked to Yuki's door to se if he was awake but he was still asleep, she walked  
  
downstairs quietly and putting on her shoes and opened the frontdoor.  
  
She looked up at the sky she saw a mixture of orange and yellow she smiled,and went to the forest where  
  
she always trains.She began to throw kunai's on a tree,and after she had done that she began throwing  
  
kunai's at leaves which was quite hard to hit because they were blowing away but she managed to hit many of  
  
them.  
  
She wasn't in the mood right now,and after she had done the leaf throwing thing she ran to a waterfall which  
  
was quite far from her training place.She sat on a big rock, surrounded by water she crossed her legs and  
  
placed her hands on her knees,she was meditating.  
  
She could hear the water fall and the forest around her whisper,She was in a middle of nowhere. Sweat ran down to her lips and fell down to the water,Sakura felt a chakara she smirked she knew who it was.  
  
The black haired boy came closer and then he saw a pink haired girl sitting on a rock he jumped on another  
  
rock across of hers.Sakura opened her eyes to look at Neji,but he didn't look back at her "Why do we always  
  
meet up like this."She said smirking.  
  
"Who knows."He said looking down at the water."Who is that boy i saw you and Hinata-sama with last night?"He  
  
said not looking towards Sakura,`Damn,why did i even bother asking that.´he thought and tightened his  
  
fist's. Sakura glanced at Neji "You mean the red haired guy?" She said "Yes." he answered, "Who do you think it  
  
was?" She said raising an eye brown. He turned his eyes at her "Never mind." He said turning away his gaze, "You probably think he's my boyfriend but he's not,that was my brother Yuki."She said with a faint smile.  
  
"N-no,i didn't think that."Neji said `actually...I did think he was her boyfriend but i don't wan't to look to curious  
  
thats all....But why do i even bother thinking about that!?´he thought gritting his teeht.  
  
Sakura looked at Neji "Are you alright?"she said,"None of your business."He said with a cruel voice. She frowned "Hey I was just asking how you feelt and you gave me a -none of you business- crap!"She cried. `Do I really look that depressed?´ Neji thought ,and walked away "Hey! you can't just leav the conversation!"She  
  
cried glaring at him,Neji stopped walking "Watch me."He said closing his eyes and walking away.  
  
[DAMN! He's so weird!]Sakura pouted. She Jumped down of the rock and began to think of her team mates `I have to hurry to the bridge to see if they are back.´ She ran through the forest and after five minutes she  
  
saw three figures it was Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.She ran up to them with a heart warming smile "Welcome back!" she said "Thank you Sakura."Kakashi said "How did it go?" she asked "Well it was pretty easy to be a A-rank mission-"he was cut off by a certain blond haired boy "It wasn't a A-rank!it was too easy to be a A-rank mission."He said raising his fists "Naruto,calm down."Kakashi  
  
said and sighed.  
  
A running flame red haired boy came towards Sakura and was now beside her with his arms crossed over his  
  
chest "Who are...they?"he said looking at Sakura "Oh,this is my team mates Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.  
  
And this is Yuki my brother." She said with a smile, Sasuke and naruto had never seen her brother "Nice to meet  
  
you Yuki."Kakashi said,Yuki nodded.  
  
"Yeah..Sakura you got a letter today."He said looking at her "Really?" she said surprising "I have to go!"she  
  
waved to her team mates and ran away "Hey!"Yuki yelled and ran after her.  
  
They stood there and saw the two of them running away.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura ran to the mail box and grabbed the letter she went in to her house and sat on the couch. Yuki sat next to her "Well are you going to open it or not?" he said looking at the letter, "It's from mom and dad." she said opening it..  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I have to tell you something,  
  
I know you don't want to hear it  
  
but it's better to know.  
  
Your father died when he was fighting  
  
a sand ninja ,and I don't know  
  
if I will come back home safely.  
  
We both love you Sakura and Yuki,  
  
I hope Yuki is with you now  
  
so you wont be alone.  
  
Do me a favour and take care of yourself.  
  
/Mom  
  
Sakura sat there shocked and throw the letter into a wall, she didn't say a word "Are you alright Sakura?" Yuki said worried "Yes. It's getting late." Sakura said and went upstairs to her room "Late?" he peered out of the  
  
window, the sun was still shining he took a deep breath and went outside.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura sat on her bed `Why my parents?´ she thought `I can't even cry anymore!´ her fists tightened. "Maybe I'm just a burden to everyone..."She said softly as she opened the window and jumped out and ran far far away.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
errr...  
  
Next chapter will probably come out in January..  
  
And yeah I'm not English just that you know I'm Swedish =.^=  
  
Imouto=Little sister  
  
Niisan=Big brother 


	4. READ

########################################################################  
  
Thank you all for your reviews ^.^!  
  
I can't do another chapter in january because school is taking   
  
so much off my time so maybe next month.  
  
Yeah and I'm going to make another story.  
  
And i don't know what pairing i should have in the story....  
  
Itachi X Sakura  
  
Sasuke X Sakura  
  
Gaara X Sakura  
  
You can review and tell me which one you prefer ^.^ .  
  
######################################################################## 


	5. Date?

Thanks for all your nice reviews!^_^ it really made me happy!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL XD!  
  
[inner Sakura]  
  
`others thoughts´  
  
'flash back'  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura was still running `stop running from your own problems!´ she thought to herself and  
  
stopped to look around where she was "This is stupid..." she told herself "I dont even know where I am..."  
  
she murmured and rolled her eyes.  
  
The pink haired girl began to walk through the forest `I'll never get out of here..´ she thought  
  
and kicked a small rock and looked up at the sky with her emerald green eyes`I'ts getting pretty dark.´ she thought  
  
and leaned against a tree nearby.   
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
When Yuki came back home from his little walk,he walked up the stairs and towards Sakura's room.  
  
he stood infront of her room "Sakura,can i come in?" he said and didn't get an answer,  
  
Yuki felt the cold air coming from Sakura's room and opened the door  
  
the window was wide open and no sign of Sakura `She must have jumped out through the window´  
  
he thought and walked towards the window and closed it.  
  
He walked out of her room and down the stairs,he put his sandals on and went outside too  
  
look after Sakura.  
  
Yuki began to run and keep looking side to side `Where can she be?´  
  
he thought.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura was tired and wanted to sleep but not in the forest,but in her own bed which was  
  
warm compared to this.  
  
She could feel the cold air press against her skin, she sat on the ground thinking about  
  
her parents `I think mom's going to make it home safe.I have to let it go..Because I don't  
  
have the biggest problem....one of my parents died but what about Sasuke?both his parents died and his entire clan to..  
  
And Naruto he don't even remember his parents,it's like he never had one..´ she thought  
  
and a tear rolled down her cheek,she tried to stop crying but she could only feel the pain in  
  
her throat.  
  
Sakura sat on the ground leaning against a tree and she grabbed her kunai in her hand and glared at the kunai she   
  
was holding and took a tight hold of it.  
  
Her eyes began to shut slowly.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Yuki stopped right infront of a bench he was breathless after all running....  
  
But in the same breath he looked straight to the forest he smirked and began to  
  
run towards the forest.  
  
Yuki jumped tree to tree but didn't find anything,he keept looking for her  
  
until he saw Sakura leaning against a tree sleeping `Finally.´ he thought as he jumped down  
  
from the tree and carried Sakura in his arms and jumped back the same way he came.  
  
In a couple of minutes they were home he walked up stairs with Sakura still in his arms,and  
  
towards her room and placed Sakura on her bed,Yuki sighed and walking out of her room into his own.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
When Sakura woke up she sat up and looked around "Huh?was i dreaming about a forest or what?" she said and  
  
got up from her bed `wait just a second!what if this is a dream?!´ she thought and pinched her arm,  
  
"Iiiih..That really hurt" she said and rubbed her arm where she pinched herself.  
  
Sakura ran through her room and downstairs,and saw Yuki in the kitchen and sat down on a chair  
  
"Morning,Sakura" he said with a smile "Good morning,Yuki" she said and smiled back.  
  
Yuki was doing some ramen to himself and to Sakura,and then he looked at Sakura"Baka,you got lost in a forest that's very dumb you know?"  
  
he said and burst out laughing.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrown "What do you mean with that?" she said questioning "Well,not even a five year old kid would get los't in that forest"  
  
he said laughing so mutch that his stomach hurt,Sakura glared at Yuki "Yeah right,like you should get out from the forest THAT easy."  
  
She said laughing "who carried you back home?" he said to Sakura with a serious face   
  
"Haha,you really look stupid with that serious face!" she said falling off the chair and rubbed her back "Don't you dare laugh!"  
  
She said pointing a finger at him,Yuki tried to not laugh but burst out laughing again.  
  
Sakura stood up and raised her fist against Yuki's face "WHY YOU LITTLE!" she cried and trying to hit him,  
  
"Yeah,Sakura when are you going to train?" he said pointing at the clock right before her  
  
"I'm going to be late!!"she shouted and ran through the door.  
  
Yuki looked at the running Sakura through the window "yare,yare" he sighed.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura made it to the bridge where Sasuke and Naruto stood "Good morning,Sakura-chan!"  
  
the noisy blonde haired boy said "Good morning ,Naruto and Sasuke." She said with a smile  
  
Naruto smiled back at Sakura,and Sasuke just nodded.  
  
`It's good that Kakashi-sensei is always late,but not that good I hate to wait´ she thought and crossed her arms.  
  
After two hours Kakashi arrived "Sorry I'm late but it was this little-" before he even could finish  
  
Sakura and Naruto shouted "LIAR!" Sasuke just stood there with his poker face.  
  
"What are we going to do today?are we going to do a mission?" Naruto asked his sensei,Kakashi  
  
scratched his head and said "Well actually were not going to train today...Or shall I say this week?"  
  
Naruto jumped up and down "Why!?" he said pointing at Kakashi "Hokage-sama said that this week all jounins are going on a vacation."  
  
Kakashi said and Naruto glared at his sensei "See you in a week!" Kakashi said and vanished to a puff of smoke  
  
"Bye see you Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura said "see you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and waved  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything just nodded and walked home.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura walked along the street and her hair blew in her face `I should cut my hair´ she thought  
  
and got an idea,she ran home and unlocked the frontdoor and locked it again after she stepped inside "Yuki!"  
  
she yelled but no answer `Maybe he took a walk or something.´she thought and sighed.  
  
Sakura walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror,her hair had gotten pretty long and her bangs were   
  
below her shoulders, she opened her pocket and pulled out a kunai she cut her hair apart from the bangs  
  
her hair was now above her shoulders,she reached out her hand to reach the hairspray bottle.She spiked her hair back while she  
  
used the hairspray.  
  
She pulled down some hair infront of her ears,they were almost as long as her bangs "Finally." Sakura said and looked at her new hairstyle  
  
"Well,since i have given up on Sasuke I don't need long hair too look good infront of him" she said and sighed.  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom and yawned `I'm hungry..´ she thought and walked to the kitchen and cooked some ramen,  
  
after a few minutes her food was ready and walked to the living room,she sat on the couch and ate her ramen.  
  
After she was finished she walked back to the kitchen and placed her plate on the table,then she heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" she almost yelled  
  
she heard a familiar voice "It's me Yuki" Sakura walked to the door and unlocked and opened it,Yuki stepped inside and saw her hair  
  
"Nice,you cut it yourself?" he said giving her a thumbs up "Yeah I did." she said and smiled at Yuki.  
  
"Yeah,where have you been?" she said raising her eyebrown "Actually I just took a walk." he said scratching his back head  
  
"Okay,I'm going to take a nap" she turned around to walk up the stairs and towards her room.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
`Tonight.´Yuki thought and smirked,he opened a drawer and pulled out some paper and a pencil.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"I'm sooo tired,I had to wake up so early and we didn't even have training" she said and yawned,Sakura lay on her back and her arms under her head as she thought of dark hair and silver eyes  
  
`Why am I thinking of him?I don't even like that guy´ she said and sighed [HE'S HOOOT] her inner self screamed and jumped up and down  
  
Sakura took her pillow and hit herself on her head with it,after awhile she fell asleep.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Yuki placed the letter on the kitchen table and walked towards the front door,he put on his sandals and took some  
  
shuriken and kunais.He opened the front door slowly so he wouldn't wake up Sakura "Goodbye Sakura" he said in a low voice and closed the  
  
door behind him and ran away.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
The sun shone through Sakura's window straight on her face,she placed her hand infront of her face and opened her eyes,  
  
she sat on her bed and got up to get dressed she put on her usual chinese dress and walked down she walked to the kitchen to get some  
  
breakfast and saw a letter on the table  
  
"Huh?what is this?" she said with a low voice and opened it.....  
  
Sakura,  
  
I'm going to the hidden sand village  
  
to find our mother and bring her back,  
  
and you are probably thinking why I'm doing this  
  
it's because I want to live with you and mom again like  
  
we did five years ago.  
  
Even if we can't get back our dad doesn't mean  
  
we can't get back our mother.  
  
Also i left a scroll for you in your pocket.  
  
I promise to come back.  
  
/Yuki  
  
When she finished reading the letter she dropped it "BAKA!!!" she yelled and hit the table with her fist `Like he's even coming back!!!´  
  
she thought and frowned [YEAH!MAYBE FIVE YEARS LATER!!!] her inner self yelled.  
  
Sakura calmed down after a few minutes "I'll go out and train" she said to herself and sighed.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura was now in the same forest she got lost in "I can't believe I got lost in THIS forest" she said and sighed [BUT IT WAS DARK DAMN IT!]  
  
her inner self said hitting her fists infront her.  
  
"Time to train" she said with a smirk and began to practise,she began with throwing kunai's on tree's,and then Sakura remembered  
  
something about a scroll in her pocket she reached out a hand to her pocket and searched for the scroll she found it and opened it,  
  
Sakura began to read it "fire element..."  
  
after a few minutes she was done reading.  
  
Sakura controled her chakara to her hands and was ready to begin with the seals `Uma,Tori,Bou,Ne´(Uma=horse,Tori=Rooster,Bou=hare,Ne=rat) she thought  
  
and then she screamed out the jutsu  
  
"Kaze ho no jutsu!(Kaze ho=Wind of fire)" she could see two fire flame's in her palm's and she began to spin and the fire spread around her,and then it stopped  
  
she looked down on her palms.  
  
She need's to train more on that jutsu because it wasn't good enough.Sakura lay on the ground breathless,meanwhile she lay on the ground  
  
she sensed a familiar chakara `Neji´she smirked.The dark haired boy came closer and found Sakura laying on the ground he raised an eyebrown  
  
"Hello Neji" Sakura said smiling at him `What's with that smile?´ he thought "Hn." he sounded "Hey!can't you even say HELLO to me,that's not nice" she said  
  
with a frown,Neji looked down at her and noticed she didn't have the same hairstyle she had shorter hair and spikey "Hello," he said walking towards Sakura and reached out his hand to her  
  
,she sat down and looked up at Neji  
  
before accepting his hand "Thanks" she said smiling towards Neji,he nodded and was about to walk away "Your not going anywhere"  
  
She said crossing her arms,Neji stopped walking and turned around to face her "Why not?" he said looking kind a irritated   
  
"Because your going with me to Ichiraku" she said hands on her hips "You decided that?" he said know crossing his arms  
  
"Yeah I did" she stuck her tongue out "And if I say No?" Neji said looking at the pink haired girl "I wont accept it" she said  
  
with a proud face "That's my own choi-" Neji was cut off by a Sakura pulling his arm "Ok,just let go of my arm will you?"  
  
Neji said and sighed "Haai" she said smiling and let go of his arm `I knew it would work´she thought.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura and Neji were now at Ichiraku and sat on a chair next to each other "What do you want Neji?" Sakura said smiling at him  
  
"I don't care" he said crossing his arms,Sakura nodded,and turned her head to face the waiter "Two chicken ramen" she said and the  
  
waiter wrote it down.  
  
Sakura turned to face Neji "So" she said thinking of what to say "So?" he said and looked at her,She opened her mouth to say  
  
something but then a blonde noisy boy came "Hello Sakura-chan!" he said and waved,Sakura looked behind her "Oh,Hello"  
  
she said "What happened to your hair?" he said pointing at it "I cut it."Sakura said raising an eyebrown "Looks good" he said and smiled,  
  
but his smile faded when he saw Neji."Is he here with you?" he said frowning "Yeah,what's with that?" she said  
  
"Did he ask you out on a date?!" he cried, `How pathetic´ Neji thought and sighed "No,no he didn't ask me out on a date" she said  
  
[WELL NOT YET!!]her inner self screamed `Shut up´ she thought "But why is he here with you then!?" he cried even louder "Don't scream baka,Because I asked him-"  
  
she said but was cut off by naruto "What you asked HIM on a DATE?" he said with wide eyes `Yeah right ..asked..´ Neji thought.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath "Naruto you moron!I didn't ask him out on a date I just asked him to come with me."She said frowning at Naruto  
  
`Well ..I didn't ask..I forced him´ she thought "You could have asked me or Sasuke" he said almost about to cry "I'm not interested"  
  
she said `WAIT!that came out waaay to wrong!´she thought,Neji looked at Sakura now `Did she just say that she was interested in me?´ Neji thought raising an eyebrown.  
  
"You mean your interesed in NEJI?!" he screamed,Sakura and Neji was now suffering from a hearing impairment "No that's not it we are.. friends"  
  
she said and took a deep breath "Just friends?" he said with a big smile "Yeah" she said "Alrighty,I'll go to Iruka and ask him if he can buy me some ramen"  
  
Naruto said and doing one of he's popular fox smiles "C'ya Sakura-chaan!" Naruto said,and Sakura waved.  
  
"uuh,finally he left"she said looking at Neji "Here's your ramen" the waiter gave one to Sakura and one to Neji   
  
2 minutes of silence `urgh...I'll just say something..´ she thought and looked at Neji "erm...um..How was your day today?"she asked [WHAT A DUMB QUESTION,HE'S NOT EVEN GOING TO ANSWER!]  
  
Sakura's inner self yelled,"Not that bad."Neji said without looking at Sakura,he finished eating and paid.  
  
Neji stood up "Hey,where are you going?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow "I'm leaving." he said and walked "Waaait!" she laid the money on the counter and ran as quickly as possible towards Neji,  
  
Neji then stopped and turned around,and Sakura tried to stop but she couldn't `That hurt..But something isn't right..´people was starring at them,she had her face in Neji's chest "WAAH!I'm so sorry Neji sorry sorry sorry" she said and got up quickly.  
  
Neji stood up dusting himself off "Don't ever do that again." he said glaring at her "But it was your fault,you stopped right infront of me!" she said and pouted with her lips,  
  
"YOU could have stopped." he said with a frown,Sakura looked around "we have a large audience.." she said in a low tone,Neji glared at the people and they almost jumped with fright and walked away.  
  
Neji walked away "Gaah!Wait!" Sakura said running to his side "Why are you following me?don't you have anything else to do?" The dark haired boy said and crossed his arms  
  
"1.None of your business 2.Yes,I do have other stuff to do but I don't want to" she grinned `Annoying.´ Neji thought and sighed.  
  
They walked a round the corner and met a black raven haired boy they stopped "Hello Sasuke" Sakura said smiling,Sasuke turned his head to the boy beside  
  
Sakura "Why the hell are you walking with him?" he said glaring at Neji "aah..Sasuke,Neji is my friend no need to-" Sasuke interrupted "Friend?"  
  
Sasuke said turning his head towards Sakura "Look Sasuke,whatever you think of him wont change what I think of him" she said looking at sasuke,Neji was amused,and sasuke boiled with rage  
  
"Are you jealous Uchiha?" Neji said smirking `I'm not..jealous..´ Sasuke thought and turned his gaze on Neji,he walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar   
  
"Why should I?" Sasuke said with a frown,"Stop it."Sakura said turning her head to Sasuke,Neji pushed him away "pathetic" Neji said looking at Sasuke in disgust  
  
"Come on Neji,let's go" she said walking beside Neji and pass Sasuke.  
  
  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sasuke stood there and clenched his fists `It's not like I'm jealous or anything....Or am I?...I just don't want anyone to have her....´ he said and looked at the ground with a sad face,  
  
there were no people around him,silence and pain...`I thought Sakura would wait for me...But I was wrong´  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__- ¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Why did I do this to Sasuke XI!!! anyways Sakura is going to talk with Sasuke in next chapter let's see what happens then..  
  
*Will something happen between Neji and Sakura?And what if someone dies?*  
  
READ NEXT CHAPTER if you want to know lol. 


End file.
